


with you, anywhere will be my home

by saltjoons



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Barely any dialogue, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Confrontations, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homesickness, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Stream of Consciousness, aka kevin has a confused gay breakdown after the first breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltjoons/pseuds/saltjoons
Summary: It scares him: the endless possibilities that would have happened, if his feet weren’t planted in Seoul.He thinks back to their debut showcase. He remembers holding in the tears on stage, only to break down when he had caught even a glimpse of his mother during the afterparty. When he hugged her then, his heart had been beating for Seoul. Closing his eyes then, though, in the comfort of his mother’s arms, gave him visions of Vancouver.Sometimes, it grows. Sometimes, it irrationally hurts. Sometimes, it goes quiet.But sometimes, it bursts.The endlesswhat ifs.Alternatively: Kevin suddenly misses home and falls into a panic attack, thinking of whatcouldhave been, if he hadn't left for Seoul. Jacob, who reminds Kevin of home, gently helps him back up.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	with you, anywhere will be my home

**Author's Note:**

> **CONTENT WARNING!**  
>  a panic attack is described for a short duration of this fic. i tried to describe it in detail, but i'm not very sure about how it came out. either way, it may be triggering for some of you. i'll be marking (**) its beginning and its supposed fade (when the descriptive stuff stops). please do not proceed if you are not comfortable in the slightest!
> 
> i don't claim to know anything about what kevin feels about moving to korea and leaving things behind in canada. this is me projecting.
> 
> title taken from the BTS song, HOME. but i listened to Troye Sivan's SUBURBIA while writing this.
> 
> enjoy!

It comes out of nowhere.

Kevin’s day was going fairly well. 

After a successful completion of their daily schedule, as well as some additional group practice at the dance studio, their group greeted the dorm with feelings of content, although tired.

The night went by with the usual routine. Though with the successful day— no injuries, no disappointment— it felt unusually rewarding. The younger members went straight to their rooms, some taking showers and some, short naps. 

Sunwoo and Chanhee were on the couch, arguing over what to watch on television. Their incessant complaints were background noise to Kevin and Juyeon, both of whom were preparing the ingredients for tonight’s dinner. Sangyeon, Jacob, and Hyunjae, in their fresh house clothes, eventually made their way to the kitchen, to help with the cooking like always.

Somewhere along the line, a newly showered Haknyeon would rest his chin on Kevin's shoulder, watching as his older hyung chopped up some onions. Eric, newly arrived at the kitchen, yelled dibs on one of the dining room chairs, yelling extra loud to express his rejection of the living room. 

In the middle of the youngest's commotion, Changmin and Hyunjoon eventually barrel in, yelling the same sentiments. Jacob would soon find Younghoon by the couch, munching on some bread, proceeding to scold him— “You won’t be able to eat dinner,” he’d say, though Younghoon would always pout in response and proceed, nonetheless. 

After the dinner menu arguments have finally settled down, Kevin finds himself seated at the table with the other members. With only eight chairs, the four remaining members opted to lean by the kitchen counters instead of eating at the separated living room table. Everybody digs in, mostly quietly, though not without the occasional arguments over rationing the food.

 _It_ comes out of nowhere.

******

Kevin’s chopsticks are halfway there, ready to shove the kimchijeon into his mouth. Until his hand stops.

Kevin’s heartbeat doesn’t immediately speed up. 

Instead, it sinks. It slows down. A singular, strong beat suddenly makes him aware. Aware of _something_.

Then it _speeds up_. Slowly, he puts down his food, the tips of his chopsticks lightly clinking against his white plate. 

He doesn’t know what he’s hearing— blurred voices, suddenly feeling distant. Some voices boom. Some disappear. 

The _clink_ from his plate. The _clink_ from his plate. The _clink_ from his plate. 

Laughter from Eric, though far away.

He swallows. His stare is tacked onto the wooden table, eyes taking in the soft brown, the reds, the whites.

Kevin tries not to let it show, really. He tries to shake it off: he closes his eyes for a few quick seconds. He breathes in, _tries_ to breathe out quietly. He clenches his other fist under the table.

But his heart won’t stop running, and suddenly something’s wrong. 

It came out of nowhere— the feeling of helplessness. Loneliness? Worry? Something impending? 

It feels like he’s forgotten something. The feeling of realizing that one’s left the electric stove plugged in. 

Like something bad will happen. The ground will just open up, swallow him whole, and suddenly there’ll be nothing but black. 

Like something is missing. His phone? Is everyone here? His tablet? His rings? His drawings, his...

He can’t breathe. He... _shit_. He can’t breathe.

He can’t _breathe_.

******

Hyunjae notices first, the sweetheart. Although his daily joker persona overshadows it, he’s an absolute angel, just as much as Jacob. 

_Jacob._

Hyunjae’s sitting across from Kevin, paused in his eating, carefully eyeing the younger boy. After a few moments of an unmoving Kevin, save for his shaking hands under the table, Hyunjae decides to speak up.

“Kevin, you okay?”

The room suddenly quiets down.

All eyes on Kevin. His chest feels tighter. He lets go of his chopsticks entirely, their wooden _clank_ meeting the hard table.

Kevin stares ahead at Hyunjae, like a deer caught in the headlights. 

From the corner of his eye, he notices Jacob's figure move to stand away from the kitchen counter.

Abruptly, Kevin stands.

“I’m fine,” Kevin finds himself coughing after spitting the few words, the type of cough he lets out when he suddenly doesn’t feel in control.

This whole situation was out of his reach, he realizes, tightening the clench of his fists, begging for his hands to just _stop shaking_.

“Just tired,” he quickly says. He nearly knocks over his chair when he lifts his legs in an attempt to get out of the table’s tight space. 

He senses Haknyeon making a move to stand at the other side of the table, and so, he shakes his head, vision still blurry. “I’m fine, _really_.”

Kevin’s drowning when he says it, the worrisome looks being thrown at him not at all easing his erratic heartbeat.

Hyunjoon’s standing now, too. “Hyung—” he starts—

—but Kevin's already stumbling out of the kitchen area. “I’ll go ahead,” he says, too loud, too fast, too shaky.

The air is silent until a slam from the hallway resonates within the dorm.

The members stare at Kevin’s empty chair.

“Hyung,” Haknyeon whispers, a small frown on his face.

Sangyeon’s quiet. He’s thinking. Eventually, “Did something happen today?”

“Kevin seemed fine the whole day,” Juyeon answers, deep in thought.

Younghoon nods in agreement. “He seemed playful when I was bothering him.”

“True,” Changmin frowns. “He was really into practice at the studio.”

Chanhee finds his fingers absentmindedly by his mouth, anxious in thought. “Do we leave him alone?”

The table goes silent, until Eric, looking worried, speaks up.

“I think Jacob-hyung should go check up on him,” he starts, quietly.

Jacob looks up.

The others hesitate, but Sangyeon eventually nods, taking in the worried expressions of all the members. 

“Jacob, if you don’t mind, could you check up on him? I think you're the best option right now for Kevin. We don’t know what’s…” he trails off, but Jacob cuts him off, helpfully.

A serious nod. “I’ll go.”

And with that, Jacob walks out of the quiet kitchen, heading for the hallway.

The members don’t immediately speak up when Jacob leaves, but the last thing he hears in the silence of the dorm is a faint, “Do you guys think it’s…” from Sunwoo, a few chairs screeching against the floor, as well as his own light footsteps, until he’s greeted by the sight of Changmin and Kevin’s door.

Sometimes, Kevin thinks of all the _what ifs_.

Sometimes, he misses Vancouver. 

Of course, everyone who moves countries would normally miss home. But to Kevin, it feels odd.

Seoul... is home. It’s _home_ to him: the busy lights of the city at night, the endless motion of day, the food, the culture... and the boys. 

Years ago, he would never have imagined meeting eleven other boys that felt like home. 

They are home. They’re his home. They feel warm, welcoming, _safe_. 

It's all the blood, sweat and tears they’ve shed together. All the tireless nights spent in the dance studio, the laughter they share in the comfort of their dorm, the quiet friendship growing between all of them through the years, the sleepless days and nights leading up to their debut that he would never, _ever_ exchange for anything in the world. Kevin feels love pouring out of him when he thinks of them— his brothers. For _life_.

So, why is it that sometimes, he aches for Vancouver? Everyone he’s talked to about it (the surface details) tells him the feeling is valid. Kevin knows this, of course. It’s normal.

But sometimes, it eats him up inside.

There are so, _so_ many things. 

He misses the streets. He misses biking through them, the clean cool air hitting his face as he laughs with friends. He misses the calm scenery. The big mountains off in the distance, the easily accessible beaches that bring the clearest waters over his toes in the sand. The winter trips to the mountains where he’d try (keyword: try) to take part in activities in the snow, his friends laughing as he fails miserably. 

The little things. The suburbs. The hidden cafes. The colorful and diverse streets— some with rainbow crosswalks that he’ll never forget.

It’s also the memorable things like staying late at school to practice with the band, his hands clenching and unclenching as he holds his saxophone, ready to go again. The daily antics he’d pull off with his friends... his _friends._

Kevin still keeps in contact with some of them. Though, with the inevitable effect of distance, he hasn’t contacted others in such a long time. 

But the close ones? They stayed. Sometimes, he’d call. Ask what’s going on, what’s new, and he’d always get the same reply: _not much_. 

And sure, Kevin can believe that. 

But sometimes, he thinks. He thinks of all the little things he could be missing. The celebrations, the milestones, the _little_ things _._

 _What do they think of me now? Have they seen the videos, listened to the songs? Are they happy? Are they sad? Do they still know_ me _?_

And don’t get him wrong. Kevin is endlessly thankful. 

He’s here in Seoul: singing, dancing, performing his heart out with eleven other boys he treasures so much. He couldn’t ask for anything else. He’s living his dream as a singer. Having such supportive fans doesn’t come from nowhere, either. The hardships were entirely worth it. 

He’s found a new family, he gets to see smiles on people’s faces when he sings with his fingers against the piano keys, doing what he loves the most. He couldn’t ask for anything else.

But sometimes, he can’t help but think of what college would have been like, too.

He was only in college for four days: Psychology and Fine Arts. If he went through the same sleepless nights, with the same blood, sweat, and tears, but for a _different_ reason, what would he have been like? 

Shy, maybe. He’d still be drawing, he knows that, at least. Maybe he would have touched on painting. He’d always wanted to try. 

Would he still have been playing piano? Singing? Making song covers with friends? Or would singer Kevin have been buried deep, never to be seen again?

It scares him: the endless possibilities that would have happened, if his feet weren’t planted in Seoul. 

He thinks back to their debut showcase. He remembers holding in the tears on stage, only to break down when he had caught even a _glimpse_ of his mother during the afterparty. When he hugged her then, his heart had been beating for Seoul. Although he hadn’t been living in Seoul for that long, it had already started to find a place and bury itself in his heart. Closing his eyes then, though, in the comfort of his mother’s arms, gave him visions of Vancouver.

All those thoughts. He’d push them all back.

Every time the thought he’d deemed ungrateful even crossed his mind, he’d bury it. Far, deep, and away from the front. 

Sometimes, it grows. Sometimes, it irrationally hurts. Sometimes, it goes quiet.

But sometimes, it bursts.

Sometimes, he wanders into deep parts of his mind. Into inescapable holes with endless thoughts.

The endless _what ifs_.

Kevin lets out a small whimper in the darkness of his room. He’s curled up into the corner, by the door.

In the dark, it’s nothing but his thoughts and himself. The soft ringing in his ears. Though, he’s calmed down now— his steady breaths audible in the silence.

He buries his face into his knees, hugging his legs tighter. He stays like this for what feels like forever.

Until the door slightly opens, the small ray of light making him squint.

Kevin suddenly feels lighter.

“Jacob,” he mutters in greeting. 

Kevin stares as Jacob stands there, unsure. 

Eventually, Jacob slowly sinks to the floor next to Kevin, the door still slightly open. 

“Kevin,” he breathes, hands hesitating to reach out. _Hands too far away. Too far away,_ “I’m here. Do you need anything?” he asks, softly, and he’s always so soft. _Comforting. Warm._ And...

“I’m fine,” Kevin fully raises his head, staring at Jacob’s steady hands. Jacob’s on the floor, but he’s still so far away, not making contact with Kevin at all, making sure it’s okay first, _always making sure he’s fine, always caring, always_ —

Jacob still looks unsure. “I can—”

“Jacob, I’m _fine_ ,” Kevin looks at Jacob in the eyes, both of them unmoving. 

A beat passes. Jacob scans Kevin’s face for any signs of uncertainty, before _really_ settling down next to Kevin, leaning his back against the wall, the thick cloth of his hoodie touching Kevin’s shoulder.

“May I?” Jacob asks in a whisper, and Kevin knows what he means. 

The younger moves his hand towards Jacob, the latter immediately but delicately grabbing a hold of it.

At first, Jacob loosely holds Kevin’s hand. Eventually, in the darkness, he moves to play with his fingers, igniting Kevin’s senses. 

He squeezes his hand, touches his fingers, slightly brushes over his knuckles, holding Kevin’s loose fist against his chest.

It’s calm, like this. In the dark, only a miniscule beam of white shining a slight light on their tired faces.

Even when it’s like this, Jacob looks beautiful.

Sometimes, Kevin thinks of Jacob.

If Kevin was an out of control ship in the endless sea made up of his deteriorating mind, then Jacob was his anchor.

Kevin will never forget the day he met Jacob. They’d talked about this in a V Live: they were at the company building for the trainee contracts, found out that the other could speak english _and_ was from Canada, and so it all basically kicked off from there.

But to Kevin, it was more than that. Internally, at least.

 _Cute,_ was his first thought upon seeing Jacob Bae walk into the meeting room. Soft, wide, and curious brown eyes. Cute bunny teeth. An aura emanating _soft_. The members’ constant description of Jacob as an angel were accurate, no doubt.

 _A piece of home_ , however, was his first thought upon hearing Jacob introduce himself in fluent English, explaining that he too was from Canada. Never had Kevin experienced nor understood a tug at one’s heartstrings until that very moment. It had taken him a moment to wipe off the slight shock on his face and introduce himself to Jacob, but the boy was still so kind at Kevin’s weird facial expressions— not even laughing or giving him a displeasured look for staring.

He was just... an _angel_. 

Although they never got around to using honorifics in a serious manner because of their constant use of English on a daily basis, Jacob was his hyung in every sense of the word. He was caring. The _little_ things— putting extra food on Kevin’s plate from his own, including Kevin in group conversations that took place when they were both still learning Korean and Kevin was having a little bit of a hard time keeping up with the others, teaching him the difficult dance moves as much as he could, or quietly asking him about his day at the back of the van: their conversation in quiet whispers, in words only both of them could consume.

 _Cute?_ Kevin thought, frowning to himself as he watched Jacob from his spot. Jacob was standing on the other end of the dance studio, Hyunjoon wrapped around him while they both laughed at Eric’s antics.

Kevin _did_ think Jacob was cute. Sometimes, he'd think of Jacob differently. It’d be a passing thought, an accident, or caused by something. He was mostly unfamiliar of the territory of those thoughts, but he’d still often let them be. 

The brush of their hands that'd sent sparks down his arm, the lingering gazes from across rooms, the knowing glances directed at each other when inside jokes came abound that were somehow _charged_ , and... the borderline flirting.

Maybe Kevin was merely overthinking, but sometimes Jacob would be oddly... forward. With his words, with his actions, whatever. Weirdly sensual tones in the way he would sometimes quietly speak to Kevin, daring words with lots of implications... or the random bold but subtle touches that would send small shivers down his spine. 

It drove Kevin crazy. Behind that angelic smile? Maybe...

 _A piece of home?_ Kevin thought, lovingly staring at Jacob who was in the middle of their living room, jumping around while giving a joking yet amazing-sounding solo performance to the other members. As Kevin took in Jacob's smooth vocals that sounded angelic, he stared at the floor, slowly nodding to himself.

Okay, maybe he was in love with Jacob Bae.

The revelation didn’t take up much of his time. Like all other things, he buried it a little deep. He had to be realistic, after all. A possibly bisexual idol in the industry? Unheard of. To be shunned— inevitably so.

Like all other things, he’d repressed it.

But like all other things, it’d come back every now and then to eat at him. To taunt him.

More charged glances, quiet giggles, midnight cereal sessions, and unintentional skin-to-skin cuddling at the end of the day.

He was in _love_ with Jacob Bae. _Is_.

Those damned brown eyes stare at him, comfortingly. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Kevin hums. In the distance, the erratic beating of his heart. “I don’t know,” he rasps out. “I just... I miss Canada.”

Jacob gives him an understanding look. Jacob then pushes himself off of the wall next to Kevin, facing him instead and spreading his legs, “C’mere.”

Although slow, Kevin eventually moves in between Jacob’s legs and arms. Jacob envelops him in a hug, arms comfortingly wrapped around Kevin’s front. 

He hooks his chin onto Kevin’s shoulder, and Kevin responds by slowly pushing back, feeling relaxed and safe in Jacob’s embrace.

 _Safe_. “I don’t know where this came from,” Kevin whispers. “I haven’t even thought of it lately. I love Seoul. I love being here with you guys. I love performing. But sometimes…”

Jacob finishes the thought for him, gently. “Sometimes, you think of home?”

Kevin nods, eyes drooping. “I think of what my life could have been like if I never went to Seoul. I think you guys are home. But I can’t help it, you know? I miss my friends, the rest of my family, and…” he feels the tears coming, tries to blink them away, “...just Canada, I guess, and how it feels there. Everything I used to do. How it used to feel. How I spent my days.” 

Jacob hugs him impossibly tighter, but it doesn’t hurt. Not one bit. 

“Me too. Sometimes,” Jacob hums, “I think of things that never even happened. I mean, I missed my graduation,” he laughs.

Kevin laughs with him, his heart feeling warm. 

His graduation. Although it was tiring, playing the saxophone all day for the sake of the graduation march, he was glad to have been able to spend graduation with friends, all before he left for Seoul.

“I miss my friends, too. My family,” Jacob says. “And I understand what you mean... missing Canada. The feeling of it.”

Kevin knows this is true. It comforts him, knowing Jacob understands.

“I sometimes wonder what I would be doing if I hadn’t left for Seoul, too. Maybe I’d still be singing,” Jacob smiles, as if reminiscing at a nonexistent memory. “But then I think of the boys, and day by day, the guilt slowly goes away, you know?”

The odd guilt of unmade choices. Kevin hums in response.

“Not that it’s an invalid thought,” Jacob clarifies, shifting in his place, and Kevin unconsciously breathes in the floral waft of Jacob’s hoodie. “But it somehow helps with coping, I guess.”

“Same,” Kevin replies, voice small. 

And although they don’t say much more about their thoughts, the atmosphere mixed Jacob’s presence still manages to calm him down. 

Since the beginning, he’s always been appreciative of Jacob. _A piece of home._ Beyond that, Kevin always felt like he could tell Jacob anything. And, really, he can.

Kevin lets out a small laugh, “I must have scared the members,” he hugs Jacob's arms against his chest. “I’m sorry.”

“They’re worried, maybe shocked. But don’t be. They understand,” Jacob responds. “You don’t need to tell them anything this time, if you’re uncomfortable.”

“I feel like it’ll come across as—”

“Don’t,” Jacob says sharply, arms around Kevin slightly loosening, “Kevin Moon. How many times do I have to tell you? Your feelings are valid. You’re not ungrateful. It’s normal to miss it, and miss things about home.”

Kevin struggles. “I know, I just—”

“They get that, you know,” Jacob says, but not unkindly. “They know how much you miss your friends in Canada, but they know you consider them your family, still. So don’t ever feel guilty, okay?”

Kevin sighs. “I’m trying. It’s a little irrational, I know.”

Jacob bumps his head lightly against Kevin’s, “You know.”

They stay like that, in each other’s comfort, for moments. There’s little noise outside, nothing that could disturb their quiet. 

Occasionally, Kevin brushes his fingers across Jacob's secure arms, Jacob humming lightly in response. 

More moments pass. 

Kevin feels Jacob slightly move behind him, until he feels Jacob bury his head against his shoulder, the action consequently tilting Kevin’s head to the side.

And suddenly, it all feels hot.

Kevin realizes how close they are. 

How he can feel Jacob’s small breaths mingle with the skin in between his own neck and shoulder. How Jacob’s arms around him suddenly feel warmer, how they suddenly bring a light dust of red to Kevin’s cheeks.

Kevin doesn’t know why, but he snaps.

In one swift move, Kevin rushes out of Jacob’s hold, turning around on his ass, his back now against the wall. 

He slowly looks up at Jacob across him, the older looking startled and confused.

Kevin doesn’t know what’s gotten into him. “Why do you do... things?”

“ _Things_?” Jacob repeats.

Maybe Kevin should shut up. 

“You do these... these things!” he gestures, probably looking like a mess. He feels his eyes widen. “You flirt! You... you talk, and you touch me sometimes, and I think friends don’t touch each other that way? Intimately? I don’t know? But you... you make it so weird. You make it—” he swallows, “—so confusing,” his shoulders slump. “And it _is_ confusing! I don’t know what you want. If they mean something, or if I’m just reading it all wrong.”

Jacob stares at him with a blank look. 

The more time passes, the more Kevin feels the sweat gather beneath his clothed back. 

_This really isn’t the time_ , Kevin thinks, _and right after my panic, too? Kevin Moon, you idiot._

_But I probably won’t ever get the chance again, either._

“And maybe I _want_ you to be clear about it,” Kevin says, softly. “Because you... _you_... you feel like—”

“Kevin.”

— _like home._ Kevin snaps his head up in record time, feeling nervous as he watches Jacob crawl towards him.

Suddenly, he’s trapped between Jacob and the wall, and everything’s _unreal_.

“Jacob.”

 _Unreal,_ Kevin thinks, his own breath hitching as he feels Jacob's delicate fingers brush against his skin, tracing his jaw, his cheek, the corners of his lips.

“Kevin Moon. Do you know what you are to me?” Jacob whispers. 

It’s only now that Kevin realizes that their lips were close enough to nearly touch, close enough for Kevin to feel his words.

Kevin doesn’t respond. At least, he _can’t_.

Jacob’s thumb brushes over Kevin’s lips. Once, twice, _thrice_. Slowly, agonizingly.

Jacob looks at him in the eye. Kevin, suddenly, exhales.

“You’re like home to me.”

Kevin breaks. 

He doesn’t know who, what, when, how, why, but a beat passes, and suddenly, he’s pressed up against the wall, and pressed up against _Jacob_ , and his lips are against _his_.

He doesn’t have time to think of who did what first, how he got here, why this was happening, _what does Jacob feel like_ , and so he doesn’t.

He doesn’t, because he’s kissing Jacob Bae.

And the world suddenly feels right. 

Kevin calms with every peck, every look in between. His shoulders feel light, his heart not heavy. 

Maybe their kiss goes on for an eternity, even almost feeling like nothing bad had ever occurred right before it.

And Kevin feels so, _so_ safe. 

He pulls back after a few, gingerly placing his hands on Jacob’s cheeks.

Kevin looks right at him, “You’re like home to me, too,” he says it like a secret.

Jacob almost melts. “You…”

And in a sudden surge of annoyance, he playfully throws a fist at Jacob’s stomach, making the older slump forward with a small _oof_ , “Took you long enough!” Kevin hisses.

“ _Me_?” Jacob looks at him, teasing, “Don’t act like you haven’t been confusing, either.”

Kevin pushes himself off of the wall, “Hey! You were way worse.”

For a second, Jacob tries to keep a straight face, but ends up letting out a laugh.

 _Unreal_ , Kevin looks at him, starting to laugh, as well. At the ridiculousness of it all.

 _He’s home_ , they both think, in the dark, in between their laughter, eyes full of love as they stare at each other.

Suddenly, to Kevin, everything feels okay.

It’ll be okay.

“Do you think it went well?” Hyunjae says in a low voice, staring from the sofa.

Beside him, Sangyeon adjusts in his seat.

They’re both watching as Haknyeon and Eric run up to Jacob and Kevin, both of the younger members asking a dozen questions without shame. They were worried, Sangyeon knows. 

Kevin looks fine, responding to Haknyeon’s inquiries with a sheepish smile. Beside him, Jacob smiles at the young ones.

The subtle link between Jacob and Kevin’s hands, however, goes unnoticed to the rest of the members that have proceeded to run up to the small gathering. 

Unnoticed, save for Sangyeon and Hyunjae.

“I think we have nothing to worry about,” Sangyeon replies.

Next to him, Hyunjae hums in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> note from the future: the characterization might have been a bit off now that i'm rereading this. i wrote this when i was new to tbz, apologies!
> 
> thank u to my beta reader, plop. love u, homie.
> 
> can't believe moonbae ended my longest writer's block. those canadian boys really got me whipped.
> 
> yell at me on:  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ultcobi) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ultcobi)


End file.
